


Spider-Man: Finally Home but Wishing he Wasn't

by AmongstTheStars



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Identity Reveal, Irondad, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Can Cook, Tony Stark Has A Heart, spiderson, this has been a WIP for months and I'm not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmongstTheStars/pseuds/AmongstTheStars
Summary: Peter gets his suit back but May is quick to discover that he's really Spider-Man.Tony comes to save the day.





	Spider-Man: Finally Home but Wishing he Wasn't

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted this on my Tumblr! Check it out: https://marvelmangos.tumblr.com/post/175185681859/spider-man-finally-home-but-wishing-he-wasnt
> 
> Also, you know, follow me if you want ;)))

"What the _fuck_?!" Damn. May.  
  
Spinning around at a speed that challenged light, Peter Parker stared at his aunt like a deer caught in headlights. In fact, it was more like a deer that had already been hit by the car. Twice. He'd always had some sort of general speech ready for if this day ever came, but now that it was actually here Peter's mind had gone completely blank. Dealing with panic was never really his strong suit, especially while standing _in his suit_ right in front of May.  
  
He stuttered aimlessly, cheeks already flushed red from the mixture of emotions he was feeling at that moment. Was it hot in here or what? Whatever the 'what' was, Peter figured it was that. Tripping over his words, as per usual, he almost said, "I can explain," before he was cut off.  
  
"Tell me I'm not seeing this right now. Please tell me that this is all a nightmare and I'm gonna wake up and it's gonna be fine," May interrupted, sounding terrifyingly calm. It was probably her trying to cope and not scream. She had her eyes closed and eyebrows raised, a look Peter recognised as the 'I'm this close to losing it' look.  
  
"May- No, this is- this is real. I, uh... I was gonna tell you, I promise. Like, soon... Ish. Okay, maybe not soon, but I was gonna tell you! At some point. I'm- I'm sorry," the kid rambled, something he was known to do when he was nervous and trying to cover it up with conversation and distractions. He spoke fast, his words sometimes blurring into a big blob of random letters.  
  
Chucking the mask onto the bed behind him, Peter hit the spider symbol on the front of his suit to release it. Feeling a little less closed in, he breathed out a quick sigh as he tried to process the situation. Although, he figured May was having a lot more trouble with that.  
  
" _Never let your family find out. If I'm gonna be giving you any advice at all, it's that. It'll put them in danger_ ," he suddenly remembered Tony telling him one time. Double damn.  
  
"My nephew is _Spider-Man_? Peter, telling me 'soon' isn't good enough! You should've told me when you first started doing... Whatever this is!" May gestured to Peter, or more so the suit that was now sitting on the floor after falling off his body. "In fact, you should've never started doing it! You're fifteen Peter, not fuc- fudging Tony Stark! You could've died!"  
  
He reached for a jumper that was lying on the floor near him, pulling it over his head so he wasn't standing almost naked in front of his currently freaking out aunt. "Well, no, but Mr. Stark thinks I should be doing this. He gave me the suit and helps me out sometimes, you know. Wait, no-"  
  
"Excuse me? Tony Stark gave you that suit?" May pointed to the red and blue pile. Now she just looked furious. Peter genuinely thought she was going to explode, or maybe set on fire. He stepped back just in case.  
  
"I mean, kinda, I guess-"  
  
Before he could say another word, May pulled out her phone. Tony had given her one of his business cards when he'd visited about the Stark Internship so she could call whenever she wanted. Now she was thankful, but Peter was definitely silently cursing Tony for doing that. He was sure that he'd be cursing himself soon enough, too. He was about to argue with May, but he was again cut off.  
  
"Don't even try it, Peter. Go put that," she pointed at the suit again, "in my room. I don't want to see you near that again," she stated while she waited for Tony to pick up the phone. Her voice had raised considerably.  
  
After exchanging looks, which was a pleading look from Peter and an even more furious look from May, the suit was dragged to the other bedroom in the apartment sorrowfully. Usually, Peter would've picked it up and paid it a little more respect, but he was already feeling too drained and purely upset to care.  
  
He heard May suddenly speaking on the phone, so he decided to stay where he was for a little longer so he didn't have to listen. However, his enhanced hearing managed to pick up what sounded like FRIDAY's slightly robotic voice, and then Tony's after a minute's conversation. From what he could tell, Tony sounded somewhat surprised. Honestly, Peter would too if he was suddenly getting shouted at for some unknown reason.  
  
Tuning out May's harsh sounding words, Peter realised that if he'd just closed his bedroom door none of this would've happened and he could've been swinging around Queens that very night. Putting his head in his hands, he groaned in frustration at both himself and Tony for just leaving his suit on his bed out in the open. I mean, who does that? May could've looked inside before he'd gotten home. Unfortunately though, what's done is done and you can't undo it.  
  
Unless you're Doctor Strange of course, but Peter had no idea who that was.  
  
Thoughts ran around in his head like he'd just downed five energy drinks and he curled up on May's bed, hugging his knees. It hit him full force the extent of the situation all of a sudden, making him realise that he was probably never getting the suit back. That then meant Queens wasn't going to have any web-slinging superheroes going around at night saving people from crimes, especially if something like the Vulture popped up again. The memory of Toomes brought a harsh, unwanted shiver running down his spine.  
  
All those people were going to get robbed, hurt, maybe even killed because of his stupid decisions. God damn you, Stark, was all Peter could really think. God damn himself, too.  
  
Eventually, the thoughts were pushed to the back of his mind and he drifted off to the muffled sounds of his aunt and one rather persistent cat just outside the apartment block. He was thankful for the peace as it lasted, but it was interrupted by the worryingly frequent nightmares. _Perfect_.

  
  
Crazy spider powers meant enhanced senses, and while they can be a pain and hard to handle, sometimes they're a gift. Peter was woken up, still on May's bed but now more sprawled than curled up, by the smell of what he assumed was a cheesy omelette. It didn't smell burnt either, meaning time and concentration was put into it. Perhaps that meant she had calmed down? Peter hoped so. With that idea in his head, he cautiously rose from the soft covers and crept to the door. Peeking around the corner as he opened it, he was happy but extremely surprised to see Tony Stark at the stove, not May.  
  
Wait, what?  
  
Tony? First of all, why was he even there? Second of all, who knew he could even cook? The omelette smelt delicious and Peter's mouth was watering as the smell floated around him. He wasn't so scared now, but then again Mr. Stark was probably going to shout at him too.  
  
"Stop hiding, kid, I know you're there. I'm not gonna shout at you, I'm sure May's done enough of that." The sudden sound of Tony's voice startled him, pulling an unwanted squeak from him. He squinted as he heard his mentor snort quietly to himself, then his eyes widened again when he was being stared at.  
  
"Really, I'm not gonna bite."  
  
"Yeah, obviously. Uh- sorry. Where's May...?" Peter looked down at himself and saw the lack of pants, so he quickly slid into his own room to get some and put them on. Finally, he made his way down the small hallway slowly and peered into the front room to find no May. Part of him was thankful, part of him wondered where she'd disappeared off to.  
  
He got a funny look in return and he figured he was missing something huge, he was just too blind or stupid to see it. He pondered for a second before Mr. Stark said, "it's Monday, Peter, she went to work. She wanted me to stay after she practically screamed at me last night. Something about making sure you don't sneak out in that suit or whatever. Good job, by the way."  
  
Oh, there it was. The disappointed look, the sarcastic comment, and the classic Tony Stark Eyebrow Raise. He looked away, huffing slightly out of guilt and sitting down on the couch heavily.  
  
"Wait, last night?" _Nice, Peter, just skip right over the apologies why don't you?_ "You're still here from last night?" He thought for a minute, a sudden disgusted and terrified look on his face as he said, "did you stay the night?"  
  
Taken back by the comment, Mr. Stark laughed out loud, "no, Pete. Gosh, you're such a kid. I didn't stay the night, thank you. I'm engaged, you know." Tony handed Peter a plate, and sure enough, it was a cheesy omelette. His stomach grumbled in response to the food.  
  
"Uhh... No? I didn't know you were- you and Pepper are engaged? That's awesome! Ohmygod you're gonna be a husband. That's so cool, I'm so happy for you! Uh, sorry." Realising he was rambling (I mean, all his dreams had just come true. Would he be invited to the wedding? Oh my god) he shut up, shoving a fork full of omelette into his mouth so he didn't say anything else.  
  
Tony, however, was beaming. Every time he thought about marrying Pepper he just couldn't help it. There were more serious matters at hand though, so he forced a serious face, "Peter, I hope you understand the amount of trouble you're in. With May _and_ me."  
  
Peter visibility deflated, looking at his eggs disinterestedly. He'd been thinking about it during the early hours, and even in his dreams actually, and he definitely understood the extent of it all. Angry May meant no suit, and no suit meant no Spider-Man. Also, no Karen, who he'd taken a liking to. He nodded solemnly and Tony sighed.  
  
"I know I'm not your dad, Pete, but I think this calls for a dad talk," he leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees, "it's not gonna be easy, talking to May about this. I could do it for you, but you're fifteen, not ten. You're Spider-Man, and you have to fight this battle yourself, unfortunately. Talk to her, help her understand, even explain all of your crazy abilities and how the suit works so she knows just how much danger you're actually in when you're out there. I can guarantee you that, as an aunt, she'll think you're out there almost getting yourself killed every night instead of saving lives."  
  
"Well, technically-" Peter attempted to interrupt.  
  
"Don't even finish that sentence, I'm trying to prove a point," Tony continued, looking at Peter pointedly. "Basically, just talk to her. She loves you and when she sees how important this is to you I'm sure you'll come to some kind of arrangement."  
  
Thinking about what he'd just heard, Peter decided that it was worth a shot. May was an understanding person and always had been. No matter the struggles they'd faced, she always found out how to deal with it. This shouldn't be any different, right?  
  
Smiling a little, he nodded, putting his knife and fork down on the now empty plate. "Okay. Thanks, Mr. Stark, you're the best. Oh, and so was that omelette," he smiled a little brighter and Tony's pleased look.  
  
He felt a little more confident now, placing the plate on the arm of the couch. Pushing his luck a little, he leaned over a bit and wrapped his arms around Tony. He just felt like he needed a special Peter hug for everything he'd done recently. He felt him stiffen and immediately regretted it, but when he felt the cautious and slightly awkward arms around him in return he grinned. This time it was a hug, and it was totally awesome. Ned was going to lose it when he told him he'd actually hugged _Tony Stark._  
  
"Thanks for the suit back too, even if it did get taken from me immediately after," he giggled a little at his own comment, and Tony chuckled too.  
  
Sure, Tony wasn't his dad, but he'd definitely make a great one if he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all seen the Homecoming 2 title leak? Damn it Tom.  
> Someone helpfully pointed out my title is kinda similar: no, I'm not a psychic. 
> 
> Or am I?


End file.
